


The Halloween Drarry Collection

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of stories or varying length to be posted throughout October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halloween Drarry Collection

The wind whistled through the trees outside Malfoy manor. The moon shone down through the enchanted roof, it’s light bathing a small, pale figure swathed in silk sheets at the center of an oval room. The bed was also circler, the whole thing covered over in white silk, the moon light contorting it into living, breathing, flowing, fleeting fabric. It was alive with every shiver the figure at the center of the bed made, it shivered with him. 

The figure, Draco Malfoy, was the only child of the Manor. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy. He had a future. His white blond hair was pale even in comparison to the white silk of the bed spread, his skin so pale it could almost be called see-through. 

A howl came from outside and the boy jumped, the silk pooling around him again, his shoulders hunching forward. He was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. The moon’s too-bright light his only companion, his only friend. 

He knew that other wizards would be out on the streets tonight; The only night they wouldn’t stand out, the only night when no damage control would be needed for the misuse of magic. Tonight was the night the muggles indulged themselves, allowed themselves to believe in magic and sorcerers and wands and witches hats. Tonight was the special night, almost a holy night among the magic folk, where any oddity of theirs could be called ‘costume’ and ‘effect’. A night were the muggles were aching to the scared, and too drunk to look into the magic of their situation. 

It was Halloween. 

The day of black cats, dress robes, and pumpkin flavored revelry. Draco was not in on the parties, he wasn’t invited to the stake outs, and he was too shot to make one of his own. He was tired, and a little scared. The newly applied tattoo on his arm itched, and his eyes were watering; He refused to believe it was because he wanted to cry. Malfoy’s didn’t cry. 

A soft tapping came at his wall to ceiling window, the sound of a tree branch hitting the glass. He didn’t listen, just letting the sound whisper through his head with all the other thoughts he was pushing away, making quiet with the distance. 

He was sad; Malfoy’s didn’t get sad  
He was tired; Malfoy’s didn’t need to be tired  
He was lonely; Malfoy's were the center of attention  
He was love sick; Malfoy’s didn’t need to pine. 

The sounds came rushing down, the sounds of waves crashing with his thoughts. The white sound of spell work working with his thoughts to drown him, tears beginning to stream down his soft features, his lips quivering. 

Lightning shone suddenly through his window, lighting up the room and putting everything into sharp relief, the shadowing dancing with the rain as it came pelting down; He counted...one...two...three...thunder. 

Draco was shuddering, shaking, his shoulders hunched, hands grasping the silk sheets in his shaking hands. Tonight had been a special night for them; This was the night that the muggles and the Wizards merged, where a wizard could be as good as a mudblood and everyone was pure. He wished he was with Harry, right then, though he would hardly admit it, even to himself. 

He knew he’d done wrong by Harry; He’d never been kind after the first time he had extended his hand in friendship. He had done everything in his power to make his father proud and make life difficult for the boy who lived, and still he wanted so badly to deserve him; To make him happy. 

The two ideas were conflicting. 

Make himself happy by making Harry happy, or make his father happy by making Harry’s life hell. It was a funny dilemma, made funnier by the weird timing; He had been planning to stay in school over Halloween, ask Harry to a little Halloween party, talk to him...try again. He had wanted to confess...now, here he was, sitting in his own bed at home, crying like a child over a boy he knew he couldn't have on the one night he could have had him. 

It was a funny, cruel world, Draco thought, looking at his tocking clock. It read nine-after eleven. Only an hour left in the day, the party soon to come to an abrupt end in the usual wizard style. The witching hour, he thought wryly, a smirk decorating his sad face. 

“Psst,” came a whisper again from the window, the sound of tapping on the glass still steadily mixing with the rain in a natural duet. The two voices; Wind and rain. They were so different, but they worked together well, did they not? 

Draco slid out of bed, his bare feet greeting the magically warm floor as friends, his toes curling into the carpet as he padded towards his dressing table, pouring himself a glass of water, the liquid dancing in the crystal glass. He downed it, the happy sounds of ‘one shot, one shot, one shot’ that were no doubt wringing through the Slytherin dorm back at Hogwarts floating through his head. There was no one home to play the silly game with; He congratulated himself on downing it anyway. 

“Get a hold of yourself,” Draco whispered to himself, shaking his head of all the thoughts cluttering it. He was at home because his mother had asked him to spend the Holidays with them, she had missed him. He loved his mother. There was always next year to get to know Harry, and in the meantime, he could at least ease up on making his life hell. He knew the dark haired boy didn’t deserve it; Of course he didn’t. He was kind...perfect. 

The wind outside didn’t die down as he settled into bed, falling fast asleep.


End file.
